


婚约

by wendy24tgf



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy24tgf/pseuds/wendy24tgf
Summary: 炮友变成结婚对象的狗血故事
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, gtop - Relationship, tg - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	婚约

**Author's Note:**

> 现背au，豪门继承人Tx地下Rapper G，炮友变真爱，有私设，全是我的ooc，骂我可以，别骂他们
> 
> 主TG，无副cp，感谢洙赫oppa友情客串
> 
> 国际三禁，严禁上升真人

崔胜铉被GD所吸引在外人看来似乎是自然而然就会发生的事。他们在无数个画展上偶遇，又在晚间充满烟火气的街头因为不想排队而意外成为拼桌的伙伴，像是两块本不相干的磁铁，却阴差阳错吸引了彼此的注意。

“GD Xi，要不要去我家来杯红酒？”

当崔胜铉一本正经地抛出这个怎么听都无比暧昧的提议时，GD并没有拒绝，当然也没有立刻答应。他只是二五八万地瘫在沙发上，翘着二郎腿，脚上那双潮牌帆布鞋鞋尖刚好戳着崔胜铉的小腿。习惯性地挑眉，慢条斯理地将夹在右手食指与中指间的香烟送到嘴边，用力一吸，看着猩红的火点闪了好几下，再缓缓吐出一个看起来极其优雅的烟圈。直到那根烟燃烬，他才一手撑着柔软的沙发坐直了身子。

“不是82年Lafite级别的，我可不去。”

崔胜铉低头摸了摸自己高挺的鼻梁，随即扬手叫了Waiter过来埋单，起身率先走出了店门。GD无所谓地耸耸肩，颇为默契地紧跟在他身后钻进了停在门外的那辆加长林肯。早在刚认识的时候GD就知道，崔胜铉的兴趣爱好之一便是收藏红酒，但当他从酒柜中取出1959这个年份的Lafite时，玩世不恭的男人还是露出了一抹惊讶的神色。

“这个年份的红酒，应该能够让你赏脸陪我喝一杯了吧？”

天价的红酒到底是何滋味，或许只能让那件被染红的白衬衫来描述，而GD从此以后便成了崔胜铉家的常客。哦不，这么说或许并不妥当，因为在品酒之后的第二天，他的指纹就被记录在了门口的密码锁里。两人之间的关系随着夜夜笙歌的频率而突飞猛进，只是对于这种关系的定义，彼此竟也心有灵犀地绝口不提。

“你跟胜铉到底算怎么回事？”

“你情我愿的，还能算怎么回事？”接过李洙赫递过来的马丁尼，抬眸瞧了一眼欲言又止的好友，“洙赫，我知道你想说什么，他有家里定下的结婚对象，这一点从最开始我就清楚得很。”

“那你还和他上……”及时咬住了话头，李洙赫脸上的表情大概可以用恨铁不成钢来形容，“以我对胜铉的了解，就算他再怎么对你好，也不会违背家里的安排。真到了那个时候，难不成你还要做他养在外面的人？”

“我知道，在别人眼里，我们之间的关系，说得好听一些叫玩伴，说得难听一点那就是炮友。可人活一世，总是循规蹈矩的，不……”

“你喜欢他，对吧。”直接出言打断了男人的话，李洙赫肯定的目光几乎要将人看透，“我认识你在先，认识胜铉在后，你骗得了别人，可你骗得了自己吗？”

“我不需要骗别人，更不需要骗自己。”言语间颇有些恼羞成怒的意思，登时觉得十分气闷，重重放下手中的玻璃杯，一把抓起搭在沙发上的风衣外套，“我先走了，改天再聊。”

十一月，首尔的街头已经泛起了初冬的凉意。GD漫无目的地走着，丝毫没有意识到自己的脚步正在走向崔胜铉位于江南的公寓楼。走到楼下的时候他才反应过来，抬头向上望了望，19楼的那扇窗黑漆漆的，根本不像是有人在家的样子。也是，崔胜铉很少会回公寓，大多数时候他都待在豪宅区的别墅里。鼻尖被冻得冰凉，GD吸了吸鼻子，索性上了楼。就算崔胜铉不在，也不能让自己白来一趟，上去喝一杯取取暖也是好的。

“阿西！崔胜铉你有病啊，在家不开灯？”

“你怎么来了？”有些意外突然出现在自己眼前的男人，但起身接过他外套的动作却又如此自然，“查岗？”

“我现在确定你不仅有病，而且病的不清。”连个正眼也没分给崔胜铉，自顾自脱了鞋往里走，从隔断的吧台后面拿了一支红酒，也没看年份就给自己倒了大半杯，“且不说你我之间有没有查岗的必要，就算有，我也应该去你的大别墅查岗，来公寓查岗？我还不至于这么不了解你的习惯。”

“G，我要结婚了。”

“好，那以后我就不来找你了。”

“我不是这个意思。”伸手从男人的手中抽走了红酒杯，抓着他的双肩，直视着那双总让自己琢磨不透的桃花眼，“难道在你心里，我们仅仅是可以上床的关系？”

“崔胜铉Xi，从一开始你就告诉过我，你有婚约在身。你这么做，难道不是为了告诉我，自己随时都会从这段关系中抽身，让我不要痴心妄想吗？”不耐地将崔胜铉推开，皱着眉往后退了退，刻意将两人之间的距离隔开了些，“你是崔氏集团的继承人，而我不过是个地下Rapper，云泥之别，我高攀不起。”

“地下Rapper是不会这么贬低自己的。”崔胜铉从西裤口袋里掏出一个首饰盒递到GD的面前，“G，从我们第一次在画展上相识开始，一直到今天，你从来没开口问我要过什么。但这个，是我真心想要送给你的东西。”

“分手礼物？”

不以为意地随手掀开首饰盒，静静躺在黑色天鹅绒上的那条红色手绳映入眼帘，GD有些愣神。根本不用他费心回想，崔胜铉的手腕上一直戴着同款的蓝色手绳。回望向他幽黑深邃的眼眸，一时间拿捏不准男人送这份礼物的用意。

“G，我有婚约在身，却还是忍不住要靠近你，在这一点上，我的确是个糟糕的人。只是，我想让你知道，我对你，从来都不只是一时兴起。”

“崔胜铉Xi，别把自己说的那么高贵，你他妈就是个烂人。”伸手捏住了崔胜铉的下巴，用力将他拽到自己跟前，张嘴咬住了他的嘴唇，力道之大像是想要直接咬个对穿，“礼物我收下了，这算是我送给你的礼物。当然，等你穿上新郎礼服的时候，我会再补一份大礼。”

“G！”

“崔胜铉，你最好永远记得今天说的话，一辈子也别忘记。”

重重的关门声响起，崔胜铉坐在原地未动。嘴唇上新添的伤口带来一阵一阵的刺痛，他却不想立刻处理。或者说，他舍不得处理。那晚之后，GD果然没再和崔胜铉联系过。坚持了一个星期，崔胜铉终是忍不住跑去了他常去的夜场，可那些与他相熟的人也都说，很久没见过他了。他像是一阵风，就这么凭空消失在崔胜铉的世界里。

豪门的婚礼向来有专人负责，可崔胜铉似乎是故意不想让自己有空闲的时间，小到挑选请柬，大到定制婚戒，居然事事亲力亲为。结婚照的拍摄日期定在了十二月的第一天，崔胜铉站在全身镜前，任由工作人员将选定的西装一件一件往自己身上比划。他盯着手腕上的那条蓝色手绳，长时间的沉默着，脸上看不出是欣喜还是不悦。

“少爷，权少爷到了。”

“知道了。”崔胜铉叹了口气，终是没有摘下那条手绳，略微整理了一下衬衣，迈开大步往外走，却在见到上楼的来人时怔在原地，“怎么是你？”

“崔胜铉Xi，我说过要补一份大礼贺你新婚的，你忘了？”

“你就是权志龙？”

“一直忘了告诉你，我们在画展上的相遇是我故意接近你的。”很是满意此刻崔胜铉的反应，解开衬衫袖口的扣子，露出那条红色的手绳，“目的只是为了认识自己的结婚对象。”

“你……你从一开始就知道？”

“也就是你这么个大傻子，会连结婚对象的照片也懒得看。”挥挥手示意周围站着的人先出去，得意地勾着唇上前两步，伸手扯过崔胜铉的领带，让两人的距离变得暧昧了起来，“现在知道被骗了，要是想悔婚还来得及。”

“权志龙Xi，”手臂自腰间绕过，微一用力就让人更加贴近了自己，“我早和你说过，这份婚约是不会解除的。”

“所以呢？”

“所以，你咬伤我之后就不告而别的账，现在可以好好算算了。”

“今天是要拍结婚照片的。”

“没关系，稍微晚一点开始也不要紧。”

化妆间被人从里侧落了锁，而原本约定好的拍摄时间则被推迟了整整四个小时。

“G，我们结婚吧。”

“好！”


End file.
